


The Seven Wonders

by braid_baby3



Category: foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braid_baby3/pseuds/braid_baby3
Summary: (Post Apocalypse) - After Nan brings back Misty from Hell, Delia and Misty fall in love all over again. Delia wishes for a baby and Misty is thrilled at the idea of raising a baby in the coven and at the academy.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 9





	The Seven Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction that isn't just "uWu cute stuff" on Wattpad so I'm sorry if this isn't good! Feedback is 110% appreciated :)

_Ignite: Chapter 1 (Preface)_

_\- After being brought back from her personal Hell, Misty Day stands in the office of Cordelia Goode, the woman who she fell in love with the first time she saw her. -_

Cordelia Goode turned her gaze from outside the window to see Misty Day taking a seat in a chair across from hers, a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked to her long lost love. She quickly brushed away the tear with the back of her hand. 

_"Misty...it has been so long since I've seen you. I knew you for such a short time, and I missed you forever" _

Before Misty answered, she took a long look at the witch. Her supreme, her love, her everything. Her face had aged, but her beauty stayed the same. Each small wrinkle told her a story. The lines that showed her beautiful smile, lines from a furrowed brow that once belonged to Fiona. Lines that showed sorrow and pain. Misty worked her way to the witches eyes. They were so beautiful. Her brown eyes were the most amazing thing Misty had ever seen. Misty got lost in them so easily before, and now found herself getting lost again. 

_"Miss Cordelia, I'm so happy to see you again. My personal Hell was the worst thing on Earth. I was forced to kill a living thing over and over again. I never wanna go back"_

Cordelia sat down across from Misty and held her hands in hers, 

_"As long as I live you will never go back. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Your place is here my love, and I never want to lose you again."_

With that, Misty burst into tears and got up to hug the witch with everything she had in her. Cordelia grasped her as tightly as she could without hurting her. She vowed to never let her go. She couldn't lose her love again. 

_6 Months Later_

_"Misty! Are you ok up there? We have class with the new girls in five minutes!"_

Cordelia wondered where her witch had gone until she heard the shoes coming down the wooden stairs a few seconds later. At the middle of the staircase stood the love of her life. She was wearing Stevie's scarf and a teal dress that reached her ankles. It flowed as she spun to the music playing through the academy. 

_"Right here, baby! I wouldn't be late for the first day with the new girls!"_

She came down the remaining stairs and pulled Delia into her arms. She kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ear, 

_"I've got a surprise for you out in the garden, Delia...come find me after the class is over."_

With that, the swamp witch pulled away and skipped to class. Every so often spinning to the sounds of Stevie Nicks playing in the house. Delia wondered what the surprise could be. She hadn't suspected anything and she certainly didn't see anything coming. But she had no time to sit and consider the possibilities, as her class was about to start.

In the front room stood three new witches. One with fiery red curls and green eyes, another with shoulder length brown hair and round glasses, and the final girl with hair down to her lower back that shined like gold in the sunlight. Next to the girls stood Mallory, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, and a newly arrived Madison. The girls were chattering about the school and would occasionally quiet down to listen to one of the older girls tell a story. However when Cordelia entered the room, all chatter ceased and all eyes turned to Cordelia. The girls patiently awaited the words of their Supreme. 

_"Girls, it is my honor to welcome you to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Here you will grow amongst each other and learn about the powers you all hold, as well as how to control them. I trust you have all been acquainted and have been shown to your rooms in the school. So, without further ado, let's hop right into today's lesson! We will begin with meditation. Focus is the basis of all control of ability..." _

With that, Delia and her girls taught the new witches the fundamentals of meditation. The red headed witch, who went by Dakota, was the first to "master" meditation. In her interview she told Cordelia she felt grounded when she meditated. It was something she tried to do every night, but since coming to the school, she felt it much easier to get lost in. The brown haired girl, Isla, had some trouble and decided to go to her room to be alone. Delia understood, as she always felt she did her best work alone. The final girl, Melanie, showed true power. As she meditated, it was as if the whole room softened. The room felt lighter and the curtains swayed as if a breeze came through the room. Although when Melanie returned from her meditation, she had no recollection of the feeling in the room or the curtains moving in the breeze. She just shrugged it off and chuckled. After each girl had returned, the class for the afternoon ended, and the girls went off to lunch down the street. 

With the house to themselves, Misty came up behind Delia and pulled her into a hug. 

_"Are you ready for your surprise, darlin'?" _

Cordelia smiled and turned around in Misty's arms, kissing her soft lips. 

_"Yes, my love. I'm ready."_

Misty took Cordelia's hands and led her to the garden. Misty instructed Delia to close her eyes, and the supreme did so willingly.

With her eyes closed, Misty led her down the steps into the greenhouse that Cordelia once spent all her time. The walls were lush green with all types of plants from all over the world, growing in perfect harmony, despite their varying homes and needs. Delia was always good at keeping the plants at their best, and Misty smiled at her closed-eyed Supreme, as she pulled out a box from her dress pocket. 

_"Alrighty, darlin, you can open your eyes now!"_

As Cordelia opened her eyes, she saw Misty holding a small velvet box in her hands. Cordelia looked up at Misty with teary eyes as she covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. 

_"I think this is how this all works, although its been a while since I've seen it done...Miss Cordelia...I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. A-and I wanna give you everything you've always wanted. I've seen the way you look at the girls and I wanna see you be a mamma, Miss Cordelia. I know it's everything you've dreamed of, and I want to have that all with you. If you want, that is."_

Delia grabbed Misty and pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. She cried tears of pure joy as she let Misty put the ring on her finger. The gold band and small diamond was so captivating to Cordelia, but she only cared about Misty. For the ring was only a ring to her. 

_"Yes, Misty Day! 1,000 times yes! _

They spent the next hour in the greenhouse doing what they did best. Being together.


End file.
